¿Amor o amistad?
by Magguie Aino
Summary: Los años pasan y una amistad aun se mantiene firme y a flote pero ¿Se han alguna vez enamorado de su mejor amigo? ¿Han sentido las ganas de decirle sobre sus sentimientos , pero no quieren hacerlo al mismo tiempo por temor a su reacción? pues bien Uno de nuestros personajes tiene ese mismo temor ¿Qué pasará? Pues averigüenlo.


**Hola a todo el mundo acá les traigo ese fic el cual salio de mi imaginación en un momento de inspiración y de motivación por así decirlo gracias aun grupo en faceboock del que soy parte originalmente lo hice con otros personajes y ya esta publicado con el nombre de "¿Podríamos ser algo más?" y "más que una simple amistad" este que están por leer tiene la misma trama que los antes mencionados solo que decidí hacerlo con otros protagonistas es decir que este es un Serena-Darien, así que sin son mamochas de hueso colorado este fic es para ustedes :3 sin mas de mi parte disfruten la lectura.**

 **¿Amor o Amistad?**

El viento soplaba mi rostro, llevándose con sigo las abundantes gotas salinas que brotaban de mis ojos, era como una fina caricia que me otorgaba el viento después de haber pasado por aquél dolor en mi destrozado corazón, mis pies eran un relámpago, corrían desesperados llevándome a un lugar desconocido, lejano, un lugar en donde mis sentimientos pudieran salir libremente, sin miedo a que esa persona de la cual este tonto corazón se ha enamorado me viera llorar. Nunca creí que el amor fuese a sentirse de esta forma tan horrible, pensaba que el sentir hormigas en la barriga, felicidad incontrolable, ansias de quedarme a su lado todo el tiempo, tener esa sensación de adrenalina sintiendo que el corazón se me salía del pecho y el sentir aquél calor abrazador rodearme el rostro cada que me abrazaba era simplemente lo único que el amor me hacía sentir pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que eso solo era una vaga pero hermosa experiencia, como quisiera volver a sentirla en lugar de sentir el corazón roto, duele, y duele de una forma espantosa, la inmensa soledad que ahora abriga mi pecho es indescriptible, el nudo que tengo en mi garganta ahora no permite ni respirar libremente, de mi boca ahora solo salen suspiros dolorosos, sollozos que salen en forma de gotas a través de mis ojos por el miedo que tengo al perderle para siempre, aquéllos ojos que reflejan cuanto duele el amor, y ahora estoy aquí, desahogando mis penas y miedos frente a la laguna donde nos conocimos por primera vez con las rodillas plantadas en el suelo sin importarme que se ensucien de tierra mientras que los recuerdos me asaltan y los últimos rayos de sol me cobijan en un cálido abrazo consolador antes de que este parta.

.

.

.

— — _¿Por qué lloras niña linda?— Preguntó curioso un pequeño niño de cinco años y de ojos azules mientras mostraba una cálida sonrisa._

— — _Porque… porque he perdido… la medallita que… me ha regalado mi mamita… mientras estaba jugando. — Le contesto la pequeña rubia que había volteado a verle con los ojos llorosos._

— — _No te preocupes pequeña yo te ayudare a buscarla. —Exclamó el pelinegro con pose heroica._

— — _¡¿De… de verdad me ayudaras a buscarla?!— Preguntó con evidente sorpresa._

— — _¡Claro! para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarse ¿Qué no?_

— — _¿Amigos?_

— — _Si pequeña, amigos._

— — _Pero… nuca nos habíamos visto antes, ni siquiera conozco tu nombre y no soy pequeña ya tengo cinco años, tengo un nombre y hasta soy más alta que tú. — Recalcó la rubia con lógica y algo molesta lo cual causo gracia al niño._

— _—Bueno tienes razón no nos conocemos pero eso tiene solución no lo crees así pequeña. —El Niño le insistía a la rubia con lo de "pequeña" para molestarla un poco._

— — _Que terco eres ya te dije que no soy pequeña mi nombre es Serena y soy más alta que tú.— Exclamó con algo de fastidio, no sabía porque ese niño la molestaba al llamarle así pero hasta cierto punto le causaba algo de gracia escucharlo._

— — _Bueno si, pero solo estas más grande por unos centímetros ya verás que creceré más alto que tu cuando seamos grandes. — El pequeño con su orgullo herido le dijo mientras inflaba las mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos volteando la mirada para otro lado provocando que Mina no pudiese evitar soltar una buena carcajada._

— — _¿Y tú?_

— — _¿Yo qué?_

— — _¿Cómo que, yo que? Ya te he dicho mi nombre pero tú no me has dicho el tuyo tontito. —Nuevamente la risa se apodero de Serena parecía que éste pelinegro lo hacía a propósito para hacerla reír._

— — _Es verdad, perdona, mi nombre es Darien gusto en conocerte, y ahora que ya no somos unos extraños ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?—El pequeño estiro su manita —incitando a Serena a tomarla para así poder cerrar ese importante trato._

— — _Amigos. —Finalmente la rubia había aceptado ser su amiga mientras que le brindaba una cálida sonrisa._

— — _Entonces mi querida Watson ¡Vamos en busca de esa medallita!_

— — _¡Sí!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— — _¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Fuera, apártate! "shu-shu" ¡Darien ayúdame, quítamela por favor!_

 _La rubia suplicaba por auxilio con desesperación mientras corría desesperada por todo el patio escolar, Darien quien se había separado de ella mientras iba al sanitario, salió desesperado al escuchar gritar a su amiga con desesperación._

— — _¡¿Qué está pasando?!— El pelinegro le preguntó a uno de sus compañeros de clase más cercano a ella mientras trataba de ubicar a su amiga._

— — _El idiota de Diamante junto con Zafiro le echaron una tarántula a Serena sobre la cabeza mientras estaba distraída, los profesores han tratado de ayudarla pero esta tan asustada que no para de correr por todos lados._

 _Serena desde siempre había tenido cierto pavor a las arañas, por más pequeñas que estas fueran, todo mundo lo sabía a la perfección y lo que más enfureció al pelinegro fue saber que aquéllos dos le habían hecho algo como eso a Serena sabiendo de su temor a las arañas, habían ido a los extremos, tenía ganas de golpearlos sin duda alguna pero por ahora su mayor preocupación estaba en su mejor amiga Serena quien no paraba de llorar y correr por todos lados asustada. Cuando la rubia lo diviso Darien sin dudarlo la recibió en sus brazos, Serena estaba muy alterada, no paraba de temblar como gelatina, su rostro estaba pálido y las lágrimas no paraban de salir descontroladas, el pequeño con mucha cautela tomó al arácnido y se lo dio a uno de los profesores que ya traía un recipiente en las manos, después tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos dándole un reconfortante abrazo mientras besaba su frente y le sobaba la espalda dándole palabras de aliento para poder calmar a la pequeña._

— — _Ya, tranquila Sere, ya está todo bien no te preocupes, el bicho feo ya no está más, no permitiré que nadie más te haga daño, yo te defenderé. —Darien decía esto mientras que seguía reconfortándola._

— — _¿Lo… lo prometes?—La rubia preguntaba con gran dificultad._

— — _Lo prometo. — recalcó él con seguridad._

— — _¿Por… por tu garrita?— Cuestionó nuevamente Serena mientras se separaba un poco de él y alzaba su dedo meñique frente a su rostro acordándose de la escena de la película de tierra de osos donde hacían la promesa por la garrita, película que era una de las favoritas de ambas pequeños de ocho años._

— _—Por mi garrita. — Con una sonrisa en su cara Darien quitó las lágrimas que caían de la rubia y unió su meñique al de Serena en un acto de pura e inocente promesa._

— — _También prometo protegerte de los que te quieran lastimarte Darien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— — _¡Atrápalo Darien! ¡Ahí lo tienes!_

— — _Eso intento Serena pero es muy rápido._

— — _Lo tengo, lo tengo, ¡Es mío!—La rubia con entusiasmo gritaba pero lamentablemente había sido demasiado lenta provocando así que se cayera directo al lodo._

— _—Ha, ha, ha buen intento tortuga ha, ha, ha, ha te vez divina con ese lodo en la cara pareces un mapache ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. —El pelinegro no paraba de agarrarse la barriga mientras se reía del aspecto de su mejor amiga._

— _—Muy gracioso Darien, muy gracioso, a ver si te ríes igual cuando vea tu abuelita como quedo su jardín de rosas por dejar escapar al puerquito de su corral._

— — _Ha, ha, ha… ¡No! Serena, mi abuela no debe enterarse de eso jamás. —Pronto las carcajadas que soltaba se detuvieron de golpe siendo remplazadas por un temor mayor "el bastón de la abuela"._

— — _Muy bien Sherlock y como planeas ocultar el desastre que hizo ese pequeñín, te recuerdo que las rosas no crecen de un día para otro._

— — _Por eso no te preocupes, tengo algunos ahorros, así que iremos a comprar las rosas a un invernadero y las volveremos a plantar y listo nadie sabrá lo que pasó aquí. — Comentó Seiya con una sonrisa malévola mientras se frutaba las manos con gracia._

— — _Ok, te ayudare pero solo porque soy un amor de amiga y por qué no quiero que termines en las puertas del cielo siendo recibido por San Pedro._

— — _Gracias, no sabes cuánto te quiero en estos momentos. — Darien se lanzó a los brazos de Serena dramáticamente haciendo que ambos rieran, risa que se detuvo cuando el pequeño puerquito paso entre sus piernas provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo._

— — _Juro que cuando atrape a ese puerco lo haré asado. — Expresó él con enfado mientras que Serena no paraba de reír abrazada aun sobre su pecho por la graciosa situación en la que estaban._

.

.

.

— — _Muy bien chicos atentos, como sabrán se acerca el festival escolar y con esto también se acercan las actividades a realizar durante ese día, así que a nosotros este año nos tocó realizar una obra de teatro— decía la profesora de secundaria encargada de los alumnos de segundo grado mientras que se escuchaban algunas quejas por parte de algunos alumnos._

— — _Profesora díganos ¿Qué obra de teatro nos tocará?— Preguntó una de las alumnas con ansias mientras todos le prestaban atención_

— — _Excelente pregunta Molly, verán la obra que realizaremos será la de la bella durmiente y para no pelearnos por quienes serán los papeles protagónicos he hecho un gran cartelón donde vienen escondidos los personajes de la obra así que en cada raya deberá ir el nombre uno de ustedes y al final veremos qué personaje les tocará._

— — _Genial ojala me toque el papel protagónico ¿Tu qué papel quieres Darien?— Comentó Serena con entusiasmo mientras que terminaba de anotar su nombre en el cartelón._

— — _No sé, no estoy seguro, creo que el que sea estará bien. — Contestó él con una sonrisa en la boca mientras terminaba de anotar su nombre también._

 _Cuando todos habían terminado de anotar sus nombres, tomaron asiento, la emoción les invadía y es que todos estaban ansiosos por saber a quienes les tocarían los papeles protagónicos, sabían que la obra terminaría en un beso así que tanto jóvenes como jovencitas deseaban saber los resultados lo más pronto posible._

— — _Muy bien chicos recuerden que el papel que les toque es el que van a realizar, así que no se vale cambiarlo, primero empezaremos por los papeles secundarios. — Uno a uno los personajes iban saliendo en la tabla y tanto Serena como Darien aún no salían sorteados, solo quedaban cuatro personajes sin salir, los reyes y los príncipes así que la profesora decidió continuar ante la mirada de todos sus alumnos._

— — _A ver veamos, Molly serás el Rey, solo quedan tres por descubrir así que los destapare al mismo tiempo y veremos qué papel les tocará ¿De acuerdo?—La profesora dijo con entusiasmo mientras finalmente destapaba a los personajes restantes._

 _Todos a excepción de tres personas se levantaron de su asiento y corrieron a ver los resultados, la emoción de saber quiénes formarían parte de los papeles protagónicos era palpable, de pronto el silencio gobernó toda el aula, la profesora soltó una risa y seguido de esto las miradas fueron directamente a tres pobres alumnos que estaban aún sentados totalmente desconcertados en sus pupitres, Serena, Artemis y Darien._

— — _Bueno esto sí que ha sido una enorme sorpresa. —Exclamó la profesora aún entre risas. — Artemis serás la Reina, Darien serás la hermosa princesa durmiente y Serena serás el Dulce príncipe azul quien salvara a la princesa con un tierno beso de amor._

— — _¡¿Qué?!— Ambos jóvenes gritaron mientras se veían con evidente sorpresa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— — _Vamos a la playa con las chicas Darien, anda, iremos a festejar que ya hemos pasado a la preparatoria ¿Que dices?_

— — _No se Serena…_

— — _Anda Vamos, no seas amargado no entiendo por qué no te gusta ir a la playa si antes íbamos muy seguido y nos divertíamos mucho. — Le cuestionó Serena a su amigo con algo de tristeza causando en el pelinegro un amargo sabor de boca._

— — _Sí, pero es que… antes… no estábamos tan… desarrollados. — Dijo él con algo de incomodidad tratando de ocultar el verdadero hecho del por qué no le gustaba ir a la playa y es que sin saber por qué los celos se apoderaban de él cuándo veía las Miradas masculinas posarse sobre su rubia amiga, por alguna razón le enojaba en demasía que se le quedasen viendo a Serena._

— — _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—Aún sin poder comprender del todo la actitud de su amigo la de ojos azules preguntó con duda._

— — _Pues que habrá muchos hombres viéndote Serena… bueno… digo no… no solo a ti si no a todas las demás y… no… no me gustan esas miradas tan morbosas.— Darien contestó con evidente nerviosismo al saberse casi descubierto, mientras que se mordía el labio inferior._

— — _Vamos Darien, no te pongas en ese plan, si los hombres se nos quedan viendo a las chicas y a mi es porque somos unas chicas bastante hermosas, además tú también tienes lo tuyo. —Una sonrisa se reflejaba en Serena al saber ahora el por qué es que no quería ir, sin embargo la rubia al parecer aún no se había dado cuenta de que lo que realmente molestaba a Darien era que le vieran a ella con esos ojos de lobo hambriento._

— — _¿Qué hay de especial en mi Sere?— Preguntó un tanto aliviado del que Serena no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos._

— — _Que no es evidente Darien, las miradas femeninas nunca se aparten de ti, hasta me dan algo de celos, tienes una figura de infarto y eres bastante sexi es obvio que más de un chica también voltee a verte— Dijo sin más Serena provocando un ligero sonrojo en él joven._

— — _No… no digas eso Serena no es verdad a la que más ven es a ti además también eres hermosa, tienes un carisma divino y tu cuerpo es el de una escultura esculpida por los mismos dioses. — y ahí estaba, nuevamente se había dejado llevar por el encanto de Serena alagándole, y esquivando su mirada mientras el sonrojo no la abandonaba._

— — _Pues gracias, me alaga que me lo digas, nunca nadie me lo había dicho de esa forma tan bonita. — Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

— — _Pues… pues si no te lo han dicho es porque o tienes ojos de murciélago o tienen la vista de un ciego. — Con algo de enfado sentenció mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la cabeza a un lado enrojecido hasta las orejas._

— — _Entonces ¿Qué dices, vamos a la playa?—Nuevamente la rubia preguntó con la emoción desbordante que siempre la había caracterizado y es que en parte estaba segura que esta vez su amigo aceptaría la propuesta, después de todo siempre la complacía en todo._

— — _Está bien vamos — dijo con resignación el joven_

— _—¡Genial! pero esta vez no se te olvide llevar el bloqueador porque no quiero volver a ponerte rodajas de tomate por todo el cuerpo— con una sonrisa reflejada en el rostro Serena se dirigió a Darien quien ahora mismo estaba haciendo unos pucheros graciosos al recordar la embarazosa y dolorosa situación._

— — _Ni me lo recuerdes Serena fueron los días más tortuosos de mi existencia, me lastimaba hasta para sentarme._

— — _Y como no te iba a doler si te quedaste dormidote boca abajo debajo del sol, parecías una jaiba. — Estalló en risas Serena mientras era callada por un avergonzado Darien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— — _¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez Dar?— Preguntó con curiosidad Serena mientras estaban los dos recostados en el sillón de la sala comiendo palomitas y viendo una película._

— — _¿Qué? ¿Por… porque me preguntas eso?— Cuestionó un tanto asustado mientras tragaba con dificultad las palomitas que traía en la boca._

— — _Bueno, es solo curiosidad ya sabes tenemos 16 años y bueno el bicho del amor pega con fuerza, solo me preguntaba si ya tienes a algún amor por ahí._

— — _Bueno yo… no sé._

— — _¡Te has puesto rojo como camarón! Eso quiere decir que si hay alguien a quien amas y no lo trates de negar ¡eh! Vaya que te lo tenías bien guardadito. —Exclamó con picardía mientras le picaba las costillas a su amigo quién estaba de un fuerte color rojo._

— — _Bueno si me… me gusta alguien...— Finalmente admitió con algo de vergüenza y agachando la mirada con timidez._

— — _Qué lindo te vez así con esa expresión Darien, se nota que te ha pegado duro el amor y dime ¿La conozco? ¿Ya has intentado hablarle de tus sentimientos?_

— — _Po… podría decirse que si la conoces, pero no le he dicho nada porque sé que no me correspondería, si me arriesgo a decirle podría alejarse de mi lado y no desearía eso, no sé si mi corazón soporte su desprecio._

— — _Wow ¿Tanto así? Pero ¿Cómo sabrás si ella gusta de ti o no si no te arriesgas a decírselo? Yo solo digo que uno nunca sabe las sorpresas que nos puede traer la vida Darien, eres simpático, Guapo, tienes un cuerpo de fisicoculturista , pero lo más importante es que tienes un gran corazón, siempre tratas de ayudar a los que te rodean, sabes escuchar y dar consejos aun que estos sean muy duros de decirlos, aguantas mis locuras, eres muy gentil y paciente con los pequeños y con los ancianos, no cualquiera tiene esa paciencia, te gusta que la gente sea justa, cualquiera caería a tus pies Darien, incluso si yo no fuera tu amiga te aseguro que ya te hubiera pedido que fueses mi novio sin dudarlo, ojalá que esa chica que amas pronto se dé cuenta de la gran persona que eres y sepa amarte como te lo mereces, porque si no lo hace, te juro que será la idiota más grande que la tierra podría haber tenido. — Aquélla declaración por parte de la rubia provocó que el corazón de Darien palpitara desenfrenado como si hubiese sido participe de algún maratón, sentía que se le saldría del pecho, aquellas palabras para él habían sido como un bálsamo para sus oídos solo que aún tenía miedo de que Serena se enterase que la persona de la cual él estaba enamorado era ella, Porque sabía que tal vez Serena se sentiría abrumada por eso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malditos y hermosos recuerdos que solo me hacen sentir peor, Quisiera volver al pasado, ese en el que solíamos pasarla juntos, sin ninguna confusión de amores de por medio, ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? ¿Cómo es que de ser mi mejor amiga pasaste a ser mi amor imposible? Si tan solo me hubiese mantenido al margen ahora no estaría acá sufriendo de ésta manera por haberte confesado mis sentimientos, Fui tan cobarde que ni siquiera tuve el valor de esperar tu respuesta, solo te deje ahí llorando por mi actitud tan desenfrenada y agresiva hacia ti, soy una estúpido, jamás había actuado de esa forma, no entiendo que me paso, solo sé que el haberte visto ahí besando al idiota de Yaten me provocó una ira indescriptible, los celos me dominaron y cuando menos lo espere ya había golpeado a ese estúpido, te reclame enojado sin siquiera tener el derecho de hacerlo y te confesé mis sentimientos hacia ti, nunca olvidare tu mirada llena de sorpresa era indescriptible creo que era temor lo que vi en tus ojos no sé, pero lo que más me ha dolido en todos estos años en el que hemos estado juntos como amigos ha sido ver como empezaste a derramar lágrimas ¿Y todo por quién? Por mí, al final de cuentas no pude cumplir aquélla promesa que te hice cuando éramos unos niños, sin haberlo querido hacer yo te termine lastimando a ti.

El sol aún sigue cobijándome con su calor mientras permanezco con las rodillas y las manos plantadas al suelo llorando amargamente dejando caer las gotas salinas sobre la tierra, esperando a que la obscuridad llegue a la ciudad así como sé que llegara a mi vida de ahora en adelante ¿Qué se supone que pasara después de esto? No lo sé, pero tengo mucho miedo, a lo lejos escucho pasos acercándose con cautela, pero no les prestó atención, no me importa quien sea, solo quiero desahogarme pero mis llantos quedan atorados en mi garganta cuando escucho una voz llamándome por mi nombre, sin poderlo evitar mis lágrimas y sollozos salen desenfrenados, alzo la vista y ahí estas tú de pie, frente a mí, viéndome fijamente también con lágrimas brotando de tus preciosos ojos azules, tu rubia cabellera Brilla con intensidad a causa de los rayos del sol, un hermoso ángel es lo que eres para mí, te agachas a mi altura, me tomas de los hombros y yo no puedo más con esto, me lanzo a tus brazos con desesperación, como si fueses mi tabla de salvación en medio de un inmenso mar enfurecido y lloro como un pequeño niño huérfano, no puedo evitar soltar agonizantes sollozos mientras que con dificultad te ruego que me perdones, que me perdones por haberte gritado, que me perdones por haber sido tan agresivo, que me perdones por ser quien te ha hecho llorar y que me perdones por sentir este amor tan abrazador dentro de mi ser, te separas de mi lentamente negando con la cabeza, aún hay lágrimas en tus ojos pero estos muestran felicidad, me sonríes de una forma que jamás antes había visto y finalmente tus labios tocan los míos con dulzura y anhelo haciendo una fina danza en la cual me dejo envolver encantado, te separas de mi después de no sé cuánto tiempo y viéndome a los ojos me regalas un "Yo también te amo".

 **FIN**

 **Bien si han llegado hasta acá es por que si les ha gustado la lectura y si no... me sentiré... muy triste :( así que si no me quieren ver triste ¡¿Qué esperan para escribirme? déjenme un lindo review y estaré así :D muy feliz y con sonrisa clogate y saben si quieren saber mas sobre las historias que escribo pueden encontrarme en facebook como Magguie Aino y por ultimo no se olviden pasar por mis otras historias Menos la de luchando por la vida y por nuestro eterno amor esa aun esta inconclusa algún día la finalizare lo prometo, Besitos tronados y Abrazos de oso apretados, apretados, apretados.**


End file.
